


Cold Nights

by somecreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Self-Doubt, Shaytham, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreed/pseuds/somecreed
Summary: It's too cold and Haytham can't sleep. He speaks to Shay and is confronted about his feelings.
Relationships: Shay Cormac & Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This took me too long to write because things kept getting in the way.
> 
> I know, I have a thing for 'being cold as a reason to cuddle' but this isn't quite that, I promise.
> 
> Sorry if it feels inconsistent or not in character here and there, I'm still practising.
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism, suggestions or make me aware of grammar/spelling/vocabulary issues!

I woke up with a groan to the steady rocking of the ship and the sound of water splashing against its hull. Shay had granted me use of his cabin while on board the Morrigan, for whatever writing I had or wanted to do as well as for the nights. I was grateful, of course. The bed was sufficiently big and surprisingly soft, almost as comfortable as the ones I was used to. Yet, there were nights like these where it didn't provide nearly enough warmth to sleep. And that was the exact reason I woke up, shivering slightly from the cold. 

A glimpse outside told me it was still the middle of the night, the seemingly endless sea around us lit up softly by the moon. I curled up in my, or rather Shay’s, blanket again and cursed the cold quietly. There was no way I could sleep like this, yet I tried. How much time passed I didn’t know and I felt more and more tired but increasingly aggravated from my inability to find sleep.

Eventually, with an exasperated sigh, I got up out of bed, put on my boots and coat and headed outside. It was barely any colder than inside the cabin, I noted to my displeasure, before I heard a familiar voice from above. 

“Master Kenway! Didn’t expect you to be awake at this hour. Anything the matter?” Shay asked, awfully cheerful but the hint of concern in his voice was noticeable. 

I looked up at him briefly before I headed for the stairs and positioned myself to his left, as usual. 

“Nothing that can easily be changed right now,” I answered dryly. “How’s the sea?” 

Shay answered with a little laugh. “Well, just look around.” He gestured at the calm open sea surrounding us. “Nothing exciting happening, if that is what you’re asking. All quiet.” When I looked over at him he was smiling at me, despite my stern and most definitely tired expression. 

Seeing him and standing here gave me some level of comfort that I thoroughly enjoyed and the corners of my mouth twitched into a small, exhausted smile. “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, Shay, but I just can’t sleep in this bloody cold,” I admitted after a small pause. 

“You’re not bothering me at all, Sir, you’re very enjoyable company. I can get you more blankets, if you need them. Or maybe a drink would help?”

I was, to my own surprise, actually grateful that he cared for me. Normally, I thought to myself, I would become annoyed at someone trying to look after me like this. But not with Shay, his genuine care was welcome, it did not make me feel as if he thought I cannot take care of myself, but merely offered assistance.

“Thank you, Shay,” I said appreciatively and gave him a small nod. “I think… maybe a drink  _ would _ help.”

He called over one of his men who was not currently sleeping and instructed him to fetch drinks for us. He did not order him, I noted. Rather, it was a request, one that was happily granted. 

When he came back a few minutes later he handed Shay and me a cup each, pleasantly warm to my surprise.

“I’m sorry I can’t offer you anything better, Sir, but it should do to warm you up.”

I shook my head dismissively and leaned against the railing next to the helm, facing Shay. “Ah, I won’t mind, no worries.” I kept my eyes on him as I took a sip from my cup - the Grog tasted awful but it was warm, at least - before I spoke again: “You know, no one has ever called me ‘enjoyable company’ before.” 

“I really can’t see why..,” he said with a crooked smile and obvious sarcasm in his voice. “Apart from you always being so serious and tense and constantly ordering everyone around. For many people being near you makes them feel uneasy and nervous.”

I was completely taken aback by his words, staring at him for a moment with raised brows and my mouth slightly open. I admired his honesty about it, no one else would have ever told me this, for reasons he just revealed. And usually, I might have reacted annoyed, but I could never do, with Shay.

“I…,” I started but was promptly interrupted by the captain, who suddenly started laughing, presumably at my reaction.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean to surprise you like this,” he said mirthfully and gave me a broad smile. “I’ve never seen you so… speechless before.”

“Well I…” For once, I was fishing for words, torn between the urge to defend myself and asking him what he really thought of me, how my presence made  _ him _ feel. But before I found them, he spoke again.

“Don’t worry, Sir. I honestly enjoy your company.” For a moment I wondered if he could read my mind. “I’m not intimidated like other men are. I don’t have a reason to.” 

“I am not sure if that’s a good thing, Captain Cormac, maybe you  _ should _ be intimidated.” I tried my best at sounding offended, but apparently failed miserably when I heard a quiet laugh from the captain again.

“You’ve been all compliments and praise recently, Master Kenway. That’s not very intimidating, is it?”

“You are one of my best men and you were obviously starved of recognition. I need to keep you in good spirits, don’t I?” I gave back with a smile tugging at my lips, my exhaustion and earlier annoyance forgotten. I took a big swing of my cup, feeling the warmth spreading inside me.

“So the reason isn’t that you like me a lot but you have a hard time separating business from personal feelings, so you commend me only for work related things?” A smug smile appeared on his face as he spoke. He turned his gaze to the open sea in front of the ship. “Or did you just not yet discover those personal feelings?” 

_ God damn you, Shay _ was all I could think while I was staring  _ again _ . I averted my eyes, down to the liquid in my cup. 

“If that is what you want to believe, I won’t try to convince you otherwise. I told you my reasoning,” I commented neutrally. For this, I wanted to be angry with him, but yet again I couldn’t be. He made me feel… vulnerable in a way. Besides, my feelings were none of his concern. Yet, he wasn’t wrong with his assumptions, I realised, and maybe I had just unconsciously made it too obvious.

I heaved a sigh after no one spoke for a while and when I had finished my drink, feeling significantly warmer than before, I turned my attention back to Shay.

“Thank you for the drink, Captain.” 

“You’re welcome. Hope you’re better now.”

“Yes, vastly better, and I believe I should return to bed. Good night, Shay.” The answer came in the form of a nod as I made my way back down the stairs. I dropped off the cup with one of the crew and entered back into Shay’s cabin. 

For a moment I stood unmoving in the dark of the cabin behind the door, eyes closed and thinking about our conversation. Apparently Shay knew more about my feelings than I had realised myself. My back hit the door softly when I leaned back against it. Until this moment I had failed to discern those feelings I had whenever he was around. The sense of quiet familiarity, giving me a certain peace and calmness. The inability to be angry with him or order him around like I did everyone else, my urge to praise him whenever an opportunity presented itself. How much I enjoyed touching him, a hand on his shoulder or arm, a pat on the back. The warmth I could feel inside me whenever he gave me one of his awfully cheerful smiles...

A moment passed before, with a deep breath, I straightened myself again and slowly wandered over and behind the desk. I wondered if I should try to sleep or rather distract myself with work, but being tired during the day would do me no good, I decided. 

My coat was shrugged off and draped over the chair carefully before I walked to the bed, just to be stopped by a quiet knock on the door. I eyed the door suspiciously before I heard a voice.

“It’s me, Sir,” Shay said just loud enough for me to hear. “May I come in?”

For just a few seconds I didn’t answer, thinking of all the reasons I could imagine Shay seeking me out for at that moment.

“Yes, you may,” I eventually answered and with a quiet creak the door opened, closed and then fell into the lock as Shay entered the room. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, Master Kenway.”

“It’s alright,” I answered cautiously, “Do you need anything?”

“Well…” He slowly paced through the room and towards me until he stood barely an arm’s length away. I wasn’t quite able to read his expression as he looked at me.

“I was right, wasn’t I?” he asked after a long moment of silence, uncertainty sounding heavy in his voice. 

I kept my eyes on his and my expression neutral, thinking about my answer. I knew he was right but I was not sure of the consequences of admitting it, so I hesitated. I feared rejection. The heavy silence stretched out between us and filled the room and I could see Shay shift nervously. 

“Haytham… please,” he eventually pressed out quietly, his eyes virtually begging me for an answer. 

“And… what if you were?” I asked, feeling uneasy and trapped. I didn’t want to see that look on his face any longer than I had to. 

“If it’s true, I might ask to sleep in my cabin again,” he commented with just the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

“Oh, if you want me settled below deck I ca-” He interrupted me by shaking his head.

“No... No, I mean… share it with you.” 

_ Oh _

I stared at him blankly for a moment, the third time that night, while I was trying to process that piece of information. I couldn’t quite believe he would want such a thing, least of all with me, out of all the people he could have.

“I am merely a guest on your ship, Captain. I’m in no position to deny your wish.”

“This isn’t the time for formalities, Haytham. I want to share my bed with you and I need to know if you _want_ it, not if you feel you’re obliged to accept.”

_ Of course I want it. _ “Why me?”

“Because… You have accepted me for who, and what, I am. Even if there’s no one else I can trust, I know I can always trust you. Your conviction and guidance give me direction, they stop me from giving up. You give me the strength to do what’s right and you put my mind at ease whenever I doubt myself. If you weren’t my anchor, I’m not sure where I’d end up adrift.”

I looked at him positively stunned for a second before I could regain my composure. I had heard what he said but I still couldn’t comprehend. After all that had happened in my life and how it changed me, I was sure no one would be capable of such feelings for me again. 

Before I could get lost in my thoughts Shay took a step closer and gently put his hand on my chest, feeling cold through the fabric of my shirt. 

He slowly leaned closer and without thinking I did the same until our lips met. It didn’t last long before he pulled back again and looked at me with a small smile. 

“What do you say then?”

“Yes, I would very much like to share your cabin,” I finally admitted quietly and saw the smile on his face brighten some more. 

After a moment of hesitation he took a step back to rid himself of his coat, waistcoat and boots, leaving him in his shirt and breeches like myself. I kept my eyes on him as I made my way to the bed, my only wish to finally feel the comfort that being close to him would afford me.

When I had tucked myself under his blanket he slipped in next to me, letting his head come to rest on my chest, one leg draped over mine and his arm holding me tightly. I moved my hand to play with his hair, and in the process remove the ribbon that held it to let it fall freely. 

I felt his warmth against my side and it felt like calmness radiating from him and slowly filling my whole being. My body started to relax as he held me and I noticed the smile on my face, a genuine one. I pressed a careful kiss on his head before I closed my eyes. 

“Goodnight, Haytham,” he said quietly and I wished this moment could last forever. I never wanted to feel anything but this safe and at home anymore, a feeling I had so long forgotten. 

“Good night, Shay. And… thank you.” I think he was almost asleep because all I got as a response was a quiet hum.

_ Thank you for being there for me when no one else is.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Haytham has some mood swings in this but idk
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyways, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
